


All's Fair (In Love and War)

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Shadowhunters Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Distracted!Magnus, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Shadowhunters!verse, Shirtless!Alec, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more confidence Alec gained, the more daring and bolder he would get - to which Magnus would reciprocate with glee - until it snowballed into an outright war of teasing, with one trying to catch the other out.</p><p>As Magnus would come to learn, Alexander Lightwood played <i>dirty.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair (In Love and War)

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt: _[Prompt request please. Alec constantly making Magnus stutter.](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/143135198383/prompt-request-please-alec-constantly-making/)_ Thank you for the prompt, and I hope you enjoy the fic! I had a lot of fun writing this!

Magnus was proud of the progress that he had been making with Alexander. They’d been dating for about two months now - ok, he knew _exactly_ the number of days they had been dating but he didn’t want to freak Alec out too much by being too enthusiastic – and Alec had gone from being distant from behind all the walls he had built up over his teenage years, to being pretty comfortable around Magnus.

 

Alec didn’t feel the need to find an excuse to see Magnus anymore, sometimes just dropping by whenever he wasn’t on a mission. It was probably the closest thing to Alec had ever gotten to being spontaneous, bless his young heart. Whilst they hadn’t done more than a few, really very hot make out sessions (Magnus felt the need to point out once again, they were _really_ _hot_ \- not that he expected anything less from Alexander), Alec had become a lot more at ease with the intimacy of a relationship. He no longer felt like he needed to ask permission to touch or kiss, quite happy with casual displays of affection around the Institute too, like resting a hand on the small of Magnus’s back or tangling their hands together.

 

It wasn’t just the physical aspect either, but Alec was opening up as a person. Years of repression and hiding behind emotionless faces had hidden a personality, just dying to be nurtured and encouraged. As it happened, Magnus discovered that Alec had a _wicked_ sense of humour. So very dry and sarcastic, that it sometimes it went unnoticed that Alec had actually made a joke. Magnus found that it complimented his own overly sarcastic commentary, and was delighted when Alec began to hesitantly tease Magnus or make a quip at his expense.

 

As Alec relaxed more, their banter followed them wherever they went. From the privacy of Magnus’s apartment, to missions where Clary and Izzy would watch them fondly whilst Jace made disgusted comments about, ‘old married couples’. The more confidence Alec gained, the more daring and bolder he would get - to which Magnus would reciprocate with glee - until it snowballed into an outright war of teasing, with one trying to catch the other out.

 

As Magnus would come to learn, Alexander Lightwood played _dirty_.

 

Magnus had been at the Institute on business. Dull, but a necessary evil, especially since it gave Magnus the opportunity to seek Alec out afterwards.

 

He found him in one of the training rooms, punching the shit out of a punching bag. It looked like he had been doing it for a while judging from the way his fringe was sticking to his forehead, and how beads of sweat were travelling down Alec’s neck and onto his chest and oh, would you look at that: Alexander wasn’t wearing a shirt. Wasn’t that a nice surprise? – Definitely worth coming to the Institute for. Say what you like about the people, but the view’s pretty impressive.

 

Magnus paused by the door, watching Alec work out, feeling the kick of déjà vu; the difference being this time he was allowed to ogle until his heart was content without Alec filing a restraining order.

 

“Magnus? What are you doing here?”

 

Magnus tore his eyes away from Alec’s chest regretfully, but he was four hundred years old and one lovely naked Nephilim chest was not enough to distract him from his good manners.

 

Meeting Alec’s eyes, he smiled. “Do I need a reason to visit you Alexander? Perhaps I fell whim to my passions and hurried all the way here.”

 

Alec raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “All the way to _the Institute_?”

 

“Fair point.” Magnus conceded. 

Alec rolled his eyes before starting to speak. Magnus, under pain of death, swears he was listening to begin with, but then Alec did _a thing_. So in actuality it was completely Alec’s fault that Magnus wasn’t hearing a damn word he said.

 

As Alec spoke, he started to stretch, apparently warming down from his exercise.

 

Magnus was known for many, many things, and self control was not at the top of that list. Magnus found that his eyes began to wander down from Alec’s, and follow the path down to Alec’s tanned muscles.  

 

As Magnus admired Alec’s physique he was strongly reminded that Nephilim were descended from Angels. As Alexander stretched upwards with his hands, reaching above his head, Magnus got a wonderful eye full of _everything_. Hallelujah, God bless and Amen.

 

And dear mercy, those _hipbones_. They peeked out from under Alec’s low-riding sweatpants and were positively sinful. Honestly, this man was not fit for public viewing. Conservative parents would write to the Motion Picture Association of America after their children caught a glimpse of Alec. Religions could begin in worship of those hipbones. Symphonies and novels would be dedicated to those hipbones.

 

“Magnus?”

 

“Hmm?” Magnus glanced back up at Alec who was obviously waiting for a response to something he’d just said. Damn. “I, uh, I agree?”

 

Alec tilted his head in confusion, frowning. “Agree to what? Are you feeling alright?”

 

But it was no good; Magnus’s attention had been caught by Alec’s bicep flexing, a reflex as the cold air hit it. Magnus liked Alec’s arms a lot. They were lovely arms, strong arms; arms that could wield a sword in battle or embrace a lover; arms that cuddle with Chairman Meow or throw Magnus up against a wall and-

 

“Seriously Magnus?” _Crap_ , Alec sounded pissed. “Are you just going to stand there and objectify me and not even have the decency to pretend to be listening to what I’m saying?”

 

Magnus opened his mouth, apologies on the tip of his tongue, “Alexander, darling I’m so sorry, I, uh,” but he paused as he inspected Alec’s face and found the expression did not match the tone of voice he had just used. What he found was a devilish twinkling in his eyes, his mouth slanted almost in a smirk.

 

Then it hit him. Alexander had been playing him the entire time. Magnus wasn’t sure if he should be proud and impressed or pissed off that he’d played so easily into Alec’s hands. He knew for definite though that he wanted to kiss that smirk off of Alec’s sickeningly handsome face. Instead he said, “You’ve been spending too much time with Jace.”

 

Alec shrugged silently whilst he pulled on a vest, looking quietly pleased with himself and the reaction he’d gained. Magnus tipped his head in acknowledgment of Alec’s victory of this round. “Well played Alexander, well played.”

 

Magnus turned to leave the training room, Alec moving to follow him, but then stopped. He glanced over his shoulder. “Don’t think that I won’t get payback for this though darling.”

 

Alec grinned mirthfully in reply. “Give it your best shot Warlock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
